Tangled
by acuteparanoia
Summary: Lily is in a difficult time in her life, in which she turn to someone she wouldn't ever expect herself turning to.


A/N : I do not own any of the characters or the song.

* * *

T A N G L E D

flash back.

song lyrics.

"Miss Evans, come to my office please." Dumbledore had asked me one morning at breakfast, in my sixth year.

I wouldn't have gone had I known the news I would receive.

He didn't give me time to settle into my chair before he said, "Your parents have been in an accident. They were murdered during a bank heist."

My mind raced and all I asked was, "What about my sister."

"She is staying with a friend." He answered placing a hand on my shoulder.

I couldn't think anymore, so I ran.

Running as fast as she could, Lily ran, not looking up. Torrents of rain poured from the sky, washing over her face and soaking her hair and clothes. Knees hitting the ground, she sat there, not moving or speaking. Then she snapped.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE ANYMORE!" she screamed.

She felt so fragile and helpless, but strong hands helped her to her feet and back to the Gryffindor common room. They led her to the fire place, so she could stay warm.

"Evans?" she faintly heard someone say.

"Evans!" The voice was louder.

"EVANS!"

She blinked and stared into the face of James Potter, who shook her slightly.

"Are you okay? You looked like you were going to drown yourself out there!" He said, stepping back.

"James…" She couldn't finish. She started to sob and couldn't stop.

With nothing left to do, he hugged her, but she only cried harder.

Why I had declined those strong, comforting arms for so long I will never know.

I'm full of regret

For all the things I've done and said

And I don't know if it'll ever be ok to show my face round here

Sometimes I wonder if I disappear.

"James, I don't want to let go," she whispered. "I need someone to talk to, but today they leave for HOME, and I don't have anyone anymore."

"Everything will be fine; you'll see." He said. His voice deepened with compassion.

Lily looked up into his gray eyes and her pain seemed to go away.

"James, will you come with me to take care of my parents funeral arrangements?" Lily asked calmly.

"I'll do anything for you." He answered.

"I always took you for a jerk."

"Now, that one hurt," he teased

Would you ever turn your head and look

See if I'm gone

Cause I fear

There is nothing left to say to you

That you wanna hear

That you wanna know

I think you should go

The things I've done are way too shameful

Lily held James' hand and led him up a long drive to a nice home on a hill in the country side. Approaching the home Lily saw people swarming the house.

A group approached them.

"Would you be Lily Evans?"

"Yes."

"Your parents were murdered by He-Who-Must-Not- Be- Named."

"James, why are you here?"

"Mother, Lily is just a friend and she asked me to come."

"My sister, where is she?" Lily gasped.

"She is safe and inside. Not talking to anyone," Mrs. Potter answered.

It has now been a year since the death of my parents and I feel so lonely. My friends don't understand me, anymore. My sister has abandoned me. No parents and all alone, I've changed. I am now like a predator hungry for her prey, and I have my eyes on a certain Gryffindor.

Lily grabbed James and pushed him against a closed bedroom door. She took off her shirt and his and threw them aside.

Grasping his lips in her own, she teased his hardening member with a gentle finger. He moved her across the room and to the bed.

'_No panties and a skirt come in handy!'_ She thought, as he slid inside.

Striping each other from the rest of their clothes was a mindless act. Soon, James' thrusts made her gasp with pleasure, every time as he went deeper. She sucked the sensitive spot on his ear, before he smiled devilishly and disappeared, beneath the silken sheets. Her breath caught and her fingers clutched the sheets, sweat rolled down her slender stomach, then a moan escaped her lips. '_And they say Slytherins are the sex fiends!_ _James' weight isn't uncomfortable; on the contrary it is rather satisfying'. _His member, still hardened, made Lily go insane. Her hips bucked, and she rolled over on top of him, grinding their pelvises. They peaked and James took her into his arms and fell asleep.

What have I done, and in the bed of my deceased parents. Arrghhh! I have ruined their room, defiled the trust they had in me. Now, I'm nothing but a tramp, a deflowered slut. Petunia cannot know, she can't find out, I have to go, leave and never return to this place. I don't want to be a witch anymore, and they don't want me to be, evidently.

You're just an innocent

A helpless victim of a spider's web

And I'm and insect

Going after anything I can get

So you better turn your head and run

And don't look back.

I was only gone for a month, when the Aurors found me and put me in St Mungo's for nutrition problems. I was given a tar like potion, and then Mr. Potter came to get me. He looked at me strangely then helped me from the bed.

"So why did you run?" Mr. Potter asked very fatherly.

"I don't…..know. Everyone seemed stressed with my being around them. I guess I thought I would be doing them a favor if I just left." Lily answered.

The two walked through London and to the Leaky Cauldron. Before Mr. Potter opened the door for her, he said, "Actually, it made everyone panic and put them on their toes."

Inside the dimly lit pub, her three friends from school ran over and hugged her neck. Lily gave them a weak smile and stayed close to Mr. Potter. He walked over to the hearth and threw in some floo powder saying, "Potter's place." He disappeared in a whirl of flames and Lily followed by mimicking his actions.

Mr. Potter stood by the hearth to help her out and Mrs. Potter sat on the sofa, reading an Edger Allen Poe book. The headmaster stood at the window watching it rain. She sighed and hung her head, "Am I going to be scolded?"

Dumbledore shook his head and said, "Your sister is doing well. She has met a young man, and he treats her excellent. You have been found and the Ministry is getting things back in order. Lily the Potters were asked to let you stay in their care for your safety, and now, I ask will you stay with the Potters?"

Lily nodded, then Remus came running down the stairs, asking, "May we use some bat claws?"

"What for?" Mrs. Potter asked, looking up at Remus and smiling.

"Well…." Remus paused.

"We want to make a potion." Sirius finished, walking down the stairs behind him.

"Which one?" Mr. Potter asked smirking at the young men.

"The kind we can put on the lavatory seat, and it will give your bum very large boils." James answered, bringing up the rear.

His father shook his head and said, "In the cabinet, don't use too much, we are running low."

James nodded and they ran to the kitchen. Returning up stairs to his room Mrs. Potter called, "Take Lily with you, maybe she could help, I hear she is a bright girl."

The three stopped and turned to see Lily still standing by the fireside, and Mr. Potter. Lily averted her eyes away from James' and inhaled deeply. She looked at him and he said, "Well, are you coming or are you planning on being bored all night, with these old people?"

"Watching you melt your own noses off, because you added the wrong ingredient at the wrong time would be more entertaining." Lily smiled, following Remus up the stairs.

Cause I fear

There is nothing left to say to you

That you want to hear

That your want to know

I think I should go

The things I've done are way too shameful.

That is when I learned of James' love for me, and that I had taken his heart with me when I ran. Because I returned and stayed with them I realized James carried my heart in his hand also.

The mauderers aren't that bad, they are actually pretty interesting. I have been taken into their friendship, and they now care for me as though I were a sister. Though I have wronged James in so many ways he will still comfort me when I am down, but with all the people being murdered, I dare not leave the Potter's home and wonder on my own again.

And I have done you so wrong

Treated you bad

Strung you along

Oh shame on my self

I don't know how I got so tangled up.


End file.
